


Day Off

by abcsupercorp



Series: superhero stories (mainly dc) [1]
Category: multi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Girls' Night Out, M/M, Multi, Other, girls night, what could go wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara and her friends go out for a much deserved girls night, leaving the boys in charge of Wayne Towers. What could go wrong? Answer to that? Literally everything. Let's just say they hope the Tower isn't burnt down because Jason and Tim decide to start a fire eating contest and Clark isn't opposed to the idea?





	1. don't burn the place down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara and the girls head out. clark promises they have it under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they don't have it under control.

“Are you sure you boys will be okay here for a few hours by yourself?” Kara asked her friends, “I don’t want our tower to be destroyed”

“Kara,relax” Clark said as he patted his cousins back, “we have  _ everything under control _ ” 

Steph turned her head to Kara, “do you trust him?”

“Nope" Kara said popping the p" Not one bit” Kara told her, making Clark roll his eyes, “but we need to get going if we’re going to make it to downtown” 

“You ladies go, have fun” Dick said.

“Ready Kar?” Cassie asked as she held Kara’s jacket out for Kara to grab.

“Ready when you are” Kara replied as she took the jacket out of Cassie’s hand. 

“Boys, don’t burn the place down” Cassie told them as she and the rest of the girls left Wayne Towers. 

“So your sister, Sam and Lena are meeting us downstairs?” Donna asked Kara.

“yep, unless you want to allow them access to the tower” Kara replied. 

“I’ll talk to Tim later” Steph told her.

They went down and out the door to where Lena, Sam and Alex were at. 

"Glad you could join us," Lena said.

"We haven't had a solid girls night in a while. Thought it'd be nice" Kara said. 

"Let's just hope it lasts" Donna said as she tossed a thumb back at the tower. 

"Shh, don't jinx it" Kara whispered. "Come on. this way" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally a wack ass fanfic with a bunch of hijinks and stuff. pure humor in preparation for S5 of SG.


	2. oh shit, not again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jason are bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and Clark tries to be a "cool big brother"

"I don't get why I couldn't tag along with them" Jason whined to Tim as they played their video games.

"Because you're not a girl, you idiot, it's called GIRLS night" Tim replied, Jason rolled his eyes and paused the game, falling backwards to his bed. 

"Yeah" He said with a frustrated groan, "but aren't you interested in what they talk about?" 

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I want to invade girls night" Tim told Jason, "You want to do something else?" 

"Like what?" Jason asked. Tim smirked and Jason got the idea.

"1.." Jason began.

"2.." Tim said.

"Three" they said in sync, "FIRE EATING CONTEST" 

"Oh yes, this is going to be fun as hell" Tim said as he high fived Jason. The boys left Jason and Tim's room and go down to the kitchen to prepare, when Clark comes in.

"boys!" Clark said, giving Tim a startle.

"Jesus Christ, Clark" He said, "Don't do that!" 

"What are you two up to?" Clark asked. "Didn't the girls give you specific instructions?"

"we're going to have a fire eating contest" Tim said bluntly, "wanna join?"

Clark stared for a second and said, "sure, why the hell not?" 

They began to start the fire and attempt to eat it, when they started to scream in pain. Dick and Ray ran downstairs to see the three boys screaming in pain.

"Oh shit" Dick said.

"not again" Ray said as he ran to get the fire extinguisher. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it doesn't end well.


End file.
